


[fanmix] Seize The Fire

by faejilly (jillyfae)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fanmix, Freedom, Gen, Mass Effect January Jubilation, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyfae/pseuds/faejilly
Summary: Cynicism, ambition, sorrow, and freedom. Miranda Lawson and her escape from her father.





	[fanmix] Seize The Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [openended](https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Burning Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564062) by [jillyfae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyfae/pseuds/jillyfae). 



* * *

[playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/jillyfae/playlist/seize-the-fire) / [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/faejilly/seize-the-fire) / [spotify](https://play.spotify.com/user/jillyfae/playlist/4Bo1gZHFdlRwZHI48fCAQy?play=true&utm_source=open&utm_medium=signup-test&utm_campaign=link) / [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvJ15v-gqS2d9QkS1dozkR4GoqWICot7c)

* * *

**Ticking Bomb** – _Aloe Blacc_ // **Banshee** – _Kendra Morris_ // **Come Away to the Water** – _Maroon 5, Rozzi Crane_ // **Way Down We Go** – _Kaleo_ // **Bravado** – _Lorde_ // **Worthy** – _Jacob Banks_ // **Alive** – _Sia_


End file.
